Nest
The lands of Hallownest are filled by several groups of strange sentient creatures. They occupy various territories around the vast kingdom and developed their own societies and cultures aside from the Pale King's rule. Table of Contents Bees • Flukes • Fools • Fungal Tribe • Mantis Tribe • Mosskin Tribe • Moth Tribe • The Nest • Snail Shamans • Soul Sanctum's Scholars • The Grimm Troupe • Godseekers The beasts of Deepnest are arachnids in appearance and used to be one of the most intelligent species in the land of Hallownest.Midwife: "I'm a servant to the nest, though few in recent times would seek my service. Our brood is lost to that pestilence of the mind. A sad fall for the most intelligent species." Unlike the Pale King's Kingdom, the Nest was led by a king of honoured caste, but a queen of common descent, Herrah the Beast.Fungal Wastes lore tablet: "This border bounds the twisting, scratching things. Their dead sire, once of honoured caste. Their sealed mother, but the common beast. No peace with them we make." She outlived her consort but her followers, Little Weavers, Stalking Devouts and Weavers, continued serving both their queen and the Nest with devotion.Stalking Devout Dream Nail dialogue: ""...Protect...Crush.." "...For Herrah...For Brood... " The creatures of the Nest lived in the Distant Village, houses of silk suspended in a deep cavern at the far end of Deepnest. Their brood was however tended to by creatures such as the Midwife, one of which survived the Infection and hides deep below the village. The Weavers, talented silk crafters,Midwife: "Amazing things the weavers once crafted on their looms; stories, shields, spells." were not natives of HallownestWeaversong description: "left by the Weavers who departed Hallownest for their old home." and resided in their own den, hidden at the heart of Deepnest. The Nest kept their territory bound at the edge of Deepnest and defended it with hostility against the Fungal Tribe. They also rejected the rule of Hallownest,Quirrel: "Supposedly, there's a village deep in the warren. Its inhabitants never accepted Hallownest's King." such as violently forcing the Kingdom to cease the construction of a tram line throughout the upper part of their territory.Failed Tramway workers Dream Nail dialogue: "...It couldn't be built..." "...this nest rejects us..." The Mantis Tribe kept the Nest's beasts away from pushing further, following a truce with the Kingdom.Mantis Village lore tablet: "The truce remains. Our vigil holds. The beasts are kept at bay." Eventually, the Pale King was able to bargain with Herrah the BeastMidwife: "That village above here, home to a sad creature. Hers is a tale of tragic exchange. Cost her and her people greatly, ..." for her help in containing the Infection plaguing Hallownest. The Distant Village was also linked to the kingdom's Stagways, although its station was never visited by the Last Stag before the Knight's journey.The Last Stag: "Where are we? I have never been to this station." With her consort dead, Herrah had a daughter with the Pale King, Hornet, to perpetuate the Nest's rule.White Lady: "It faced the Gendered Child? ... I never begrudged the Wyrm's dalliance as bargain. In fact, I feel some affection for the creature birthed." In exchange, the queen became a DreamerHerrah Dream Nail dialogue: ""...Bound... For brood... For child..." "...Fair bargain made..." to seal the Hollow Knight, the Vessel containing the Infection. Yet, this sacrifice proved unsuccessful and the Nest found itself infected nonetheless. Hornet left the Nest,Midwife: "Then you've met her perhaps? Her who'd guard the mark, the Gendered Child. ... Long she's been distant. It'd do our spirits well were she to grace us a visit home..." but would eventually return, seeking answers throughout the doomed land of Hallownest. The Weavers also left Deepnest to return to their old home outside Hallownest. Herrah's surviving followers continue to protect her by hunting intruders, their mind clouded by the Infection. The Distant Village itself grew silent, with the exception of the Beast's Den serving as a deadly trap for unfortunate wanderers. }} Category:Lore